


Karaoke Night- Sky

by OTP_fandom_shipper



Series: Karaoke Night at Alfea [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom, Winx Club
Genre: Cuties, Don't Judge Me, Drunk Sky, F/M, I Love My Babies, Karaoke, man on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_fandom_shipper/pseuds/OTP_fandom_shipper
Summary: Sky gets a bit drunk on karaoke night and goes on a mission to make Bloom smile.
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club)
Series: Karaoke Night at Alfea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Karaoke Night- Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I thought would be cute.

It was Karaoke night Alfea. Of course at this particular school that doesn’t mean just singing. It means the students get totally wasted and compete to see who can be the most dramatic with their performance. Nothing is off-limits, the fairies can use their magic, the specialist can even team up with a fairy for special effects. 

But the winner for the past 2 years has been Sky. Only because he’s entertaining when he’s drunk. 

“Oh god, here we go.” the group of girls says in unison as a drunk Sky jumps onto the stage. He whispers his song request to the DJ and he starts to sing along in time with the music.

“This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her…  
When she Smiles!!”

He turns dramatically and points at Bloom who is in the crowd. She was laughing her ass off. But now… she looks like a deer caught in headlights. Then when she thought it couldn’t get worse, it gets does. Sky jumps off the stage and starts walking towards her. 

“How many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears” 

Bloom turns to her friends uncomfortably but they’ve moved back and are just chuckling at the drunk boy. Even Stella looks like she’s enjoying it. 

As the song finishes, with the chorus repeating one last time, Sky hands the mic off to Riven. He leans in like he’s going to kiss the fairy but he merely pulls her close to him and smiles at her. Bloom can’t help but smile back at his goofy, drunk smile. 

He leans down and whispers in her ear “Mission accomplished.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you can think of any songs that you think a particular character would sing during this competition, let me know. I really want to write more of this but I'm out of ideas, unfortunately.


End file.
